


苦味烦恼

by muxinbobo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo
Summary: 嫂子番外/灿勋兴/一辆全篇车 新年快乐~
Kudos: 32





	苦味烦恼

养个宝宝着实是困难极了。

正如这会，昏暗的灯串光下，软毯圆木搭成的幼儿账里却挤着一大一小两个小人儿，那张艺兴本便是肤质细白的人，如今刚经历了怀孕产子，绵软的肌理更是丰盈的紧，剥了皮儿的水蜜桃一般一捏便要出了汁，清浅的睫毛亦被错落的灯串打出交错的投影，如今好似更外翻了些的两片唇瓣微微张了口，丰软的桃花水晶糕也比不过的香气，柔软的衬衫胡乱解着三颗纽扣，一半胸脯便那么大刺刺的露了出来，被奶娃娃的小嘴似梦非梦间也不知疲倦的撮了又撮，瑰红的乳尖终于在熟睡后的小嘴中偷偷探出了半，湿哒哒的冒着水光，怀抱着稚嫩的婴孩缩在软塌里睡熟了。

临近过年，窗外已然有了些节日气氛，临江河上早已夜夜燃起烟花，落了满发的雪花染了满室的暖气化了水汽，朴灿烈将大衣挂上又拿毛巾胡乱揉了揉发上的薄水汽，才敢轻轻开了房门。

睡得倒香。那朴灿烈忍不住笑，视线不过从两张舒展的小脸上往下落了些，那片漂亮的月白映梅便叫人喉结一动，柔软的毛毯绒絮扫在软肉上影绰，却灼的一身寒气的人撩了火，燎原一般蔓延开来。

熟练的把依偎着自己老婆的小东西抱起来放回摇椅，那软软的小家伙察觉到父亲的触感，肉乎乎的小手一转身便抱住那支大手，过于幼小的手掌整个握了拳，也不过抱着朴灿烈一根手指，颇为安心的再度睡了过去。

这小祖宗，也不给个瞧瞧老婆的机会。朴灿烈有些无奈，被摇篮里的小祖宗闹得抽出不身，又怕那张艺兴又着了凉气，才舍得轻轻抽出手指来，在那小家伙皱着小眉头哭出来之前连忙将小号的Jellycat塞进那双胡乱捉的肉手里。

总算睡了。

轻笑出声的年轻爸爸刚刚回头，那babyhouse里的妻子已被窗外绽放的花火吵醒，迷迷糊糊坐起身来，一双小手兔儿一般团成团揉了揉睡眼惺忪的下垂眼，耷拉的眼睑褶缓慢的扫着睫毛撩拨心弦，沙沙软软甜嗓拖长了音，“阿灿~”

冷白的小脸蛋委屈的皱成一团，背景后的窗外五彩斑斓的烟火做了最动人的背景布，斑驳点点的映在细白的侧脸、光洁圆润的肩头与——与微微鼓起的柔软胸脯上，被手臂挤起柔嫩的软肉，赤条条欲盖弥彰的一半暴露在空气中。

这小狐狸。那朴灿烈大步走过去一把将嘟了嘴的人拦腰抱起，本来他临了年末工作已大致告一段落，便与吴世勋两人应了带近一年未怎么出门玩的小妻子澳门玩一圈，可偏偏他那姑妈住了院，吴世勋也为导师那边不放手希望他留校的事奔波，况且近来流感倒也颇是严重，一来二去便给耽搁了下来。

张艺兴本就有些不开心，春节将近，家家都热闹得紧，外头的烟火自一周前便每日傍晚不断，更是有些委屈，那朴灿烈瞧出他的低落，便将人抱出宝宝房，放到落地窗前的秋千吊椅里，他那小妻子不开心时最喜欢这里。

“不高兴了？”怀里的人像个小兔儿一般，坐在吊椅里，脑袋却埋在男人怀里，脚丫也像幻相垂下的耳朵似的可怜可爱的耷拉着，时不时却不老实的在男人的腿肚摩挲挑弄，也不知是抱怨还是挑逗。

“你只去管心心，冻死我好了。”那小狐狸气呼呼道，实际朴灿烈进了门他便醒了来，不过闹些小孩子脾气才不吭声瞧瞧朴灿烈的反应，哪知那家伙到底去抱了心心便晾着他在一旁，更是恼了几分，朴灿烈听的又是心急又是想笑，把那颗小脑袋从怀里挖出来，那对微微下垂的漂亮眼睛竟已可怜兮兮通红了眼眶，一汪水波涟漪微漾的圈在池中，此被遗弃的猫儿还要惹人怜些。

“好了好了，委屈我们兴兴了，爸爸这不是回来了吗，之后都陪你。”

“什么爸爸！”那张艺兴脸色一热，倒是有些气不起来了，朴灿烈本是个斯文人，只有在性事上才会这般胡作非为哄他乱喊一气，故作气恼的躲开那人的大手躺进吊椅毛毯当中，倒是不老实的光洁脚背自小腿肚沿着西装裤缝往上探去，浑圆的脚趾遇了阻碍顿在那包鼓囊处挡了去路，便挑弄的轻绵打了圈，扬起上目线抿出两个狡黠的酒窝乜了一眼，指腹微微蜷起不轻不重的按了些里面蠢蠢欲动的阳物，那处便迅速硬起形状来，粗壮的柱体铬了柔软的脚心。

热流也随着指腹的动作一并汇聚到下身出，血液翻涌的涨热非常。

“小骚货。”朴灿烈压着嗓子骂他一句，迎着柔嫩的脚心很是侵略性的挺了挺胯，惹得那小狐狸脚心儿痒痒笑出了声，不老实的脚趾连忙向上探去沿着未刮的几根下腹毛毛一溜烟探了趾尖钻进了朴总监的蓝色衬衫。

一把捉住作祟的脚踝，细腕子精巧的不堪一握，修剪整齐的指甲尖儿在柔嫩的脚心抠弄几下，那张艺兴便笑做了一团整个脸蛋脚丫通通红成了一团。

“世勋还不回来呀？”

小狐狸一面咯咯直笑，翘起的腿暴露了无数风光，大腿根白的像剔透的糯米饭，一晃一晃的招人，一面竟还想着那个家伙。眼前的男人眯起漂亮的桃花眼，单手将皮带几下解开，那处的大包鼓囊早已硬起来，单层布料清晰的显现出那物的形状，冠状沟的粗大隆起连同筋脉突出的跳动几乎也能瞧的清楚。

好大。

眼神轻飘飘的转到那处便如扯了糖浆胶漆再离不开分毫，饶是朴灿烈自然遗漏不掉那小狐狸偷偷吞咽的小动作，不禁轻笑一声，“把老公放出来。”

好像他嫁给了这根玩意似的。张艺兴听着嗔怪的乜他一眼，水波秋眸只瞧的人下腹一紧喘息沉沉，恨不能即刻提枪上阵肏翻这小狐狸，那雪白的足便已挣脱开大手的禁锢，撩人心弦的沿着腹肌滑下，灵巧的脚趾尖触到男人内裤边不过一顿，便已勾唇一笑探了进去。

软嫩的足底触感好似婴儿一般柔滑，不过刚碰到那根阳物，便被灼的微微一颤，再顿了顿方才适应这处温度，再度覆了上去。

呼......

下体迅速坚硬斜斜翘起，那片雪白足尖终于理解了性器被束缚的苦楚，指腹微微蜷起，便灵活的将内裤边扯了下来放出里头蠢蠢欲动的阳物。

想被它肏。那根硕大被骤然弹出，小狐狸漂亮无辜的眼睛随之红了眼角，单单想着这根东西平日是如何肏他，便已觉得底裤怕是也湿了透。

“阿灿...”软软的声线撒娇一般拖长了尾音，委委屈屈望着并没有急迫行动的男人，纳罕这男人若是平日一早便揉开了穴口提着肉棍肏的他头脑晕乎乎，今天倒是能忍。

难道因为相伴已过数年，他又生了孩子早已没了性吸引力不成？说起来，世勋竟也还没回来呢...

心脏骤紧了一拍，那张艺兴茫然无措的瞧了眼已过七点的钟表，早已过了吴世勋平日回来的时间，何况今日可是大年守岁的节日。

那朴总监自然不懂自家狐狸的小脑袋里胡思乱想的想法，不过近日委屈了小孩惹得不开心，他自然也不敢只顾着自个惹得娇妻闹脾气，可那声甜到心尖儿的唤声儿实在叫人理智缺了拍，一股脑便要凑去长吻住那张甜甜的小嘴，倒是被身下的刺激闷哼一声顿了动作。

一对软软雪足弯成新月相互锢住坚硬灼热非常的肉楔，那对无辜的眉眼不过轻扬杨望了一眼，当中的七分蛊惑三分委屈便在心下击溃所有思考，婴儿一般的一对柔嫩脚心竟在替他套弄起来。

趾尖儿钻进冠状沟口处撩拨不断，时而挑弄马眼儿刺激的肉棒青筋突突直跳，卖力的撸动令男人不禁长长吁气，凑去耳际哑声道，“小骚货，在家不好好带心心，是不是只学习怎么叫老公用力干你呢。”

言罢，那朴灿烈再忍不住将人一把推躺下去，一对大手生钳一般卡着细腰将小妖精濡湿透的底裤撞上身下的肉棍，作祟的脚丫架上平肩，不过一把将那条漂亮的蕾丝内裤略扯到腿根便对准花穴迫不及待将汩汩吐水的鸡巴捅进了大半。

那穴里一如既往的又湿又软，舒服的令人叹气，被突然激烈肏出的甜腻气音卡在喉间，可怜的淹没在混沌的快感里。

操，真他妈会吸。朴总监粗喘了声，不过一半便被柔嫩肉壁咬的头皮发麻再进出不得分毫，大手在绵软的臀肉上重重拍了巴掌，骂道，“放松。”

分明都生了宝宝，这穴儿也被他与吴世勋肏干的没有万回也有千回，怎么还如处子那么紧，舒服的令人咋舌。

十七岁那年就该上了他。

廉价宾馆里连空调竟是坏的，破旧的吊扇吱呀吱呀的发出声响，隔壁房间本是两个Bata，却被其中一个偷偷换了女朋友来住，毫无隔音效果的房间陆陆续续传来女孩呻吟声不断，两个不过刚刚确认关系三个月的少年尴尬的红透了脸。

不过单单是接吻便让即将分化的小o短促的发出些好听的气音，那十七岁的张艺兴羞的不行，左右躲着结束了这个逐渐深入的吻，整个脑袋缩在朴灿烈怀里闷闷的嘟囔，“阿灿...我困了。”

“那就睡吧，明天我叫你。”十七岁的朴灿烈故作无恙的回答，略微按下了些毛头小伙迅速的勃起，怀里的少年倒是不一会便传来均匀的呼吸声，可那夜隔壁的情侣做了几个回合，窗外的车笛声清晰入耳，对面楼的霓虹灯光凌晨三点才灭，走廊里后半夜还有人进入吸烟，怀里的张艺兴阵阵传来的沐浴露香味，线条流畅的侧颊边的小痣原来不止两颗，不过一夜的每个细节，却直到现在朴灿烈亦能身临其境恍若昨天。

“呼...阿...阿灿好大、要撑...破了......”骤然的整根没入那根东西几乎要撑破了窄小的肉壁，每一寸褶皱都被撑的平展的失去弹性，壮硕的龟头竟单单插入便撞得宫腔口酸涨得可怕，惹得小狐狸呜呜的直嚷嚷轻一点。

“小骗子，都吃了那么多次，哪里会破？”松松垮垮的胸口衬衫早就浪荡的裸露出漂亮的软肉，颤巍巍的乳头早已由浅茶色染了浓郁的艳红，大手在那两条幼嫩山丘揉捏的人自不甚坦率的不要改为泪汪汪的求肏，朴灿烈才轻笑一声捏住那两颗早已硬起的肉粒，胯骨上了发条一般，一下一下将身下的硕大破开层层软肉操开紧闭的宫腔口，里头的汁液被挤撞的噗叽作响。

手里因这几月的喂奶而涨大了不少的肉粒收到刺激早已汩汩挤出奶汁，那两团白嫩的软肉被朴灿烈揉捏的满是粉红指印，雪白半透明的奶汁沿着粉红滚落不断，下体那两个穴儿更是不必说的汁液四溅，花穴当中的甜水儿被捣浆一般操进挤出，因激励的动作飞溅的四处皆是一片泥泞，未被照顾的后穴更是深处瘙痒吐出多少爱液，沿着股缝染湿了大片毛毯，可怜的成了撮。

“会...会破的.....阿灿摸...嘛.....”那小狐狸被肏的话说不出整句，却还抿着甜酒窝一晃一晃去捉男人的大手，沿着胸脯向下滑到紧实细窄的肚皮，眸子含了一汪春水瞧他。

那窄窄的肚儿被男人略施了力按下，果然便能清楚摸出自己那根鸡巴的形状，一下一下撞到手心，好似要肏穿了身下的肚皮。

这会还在勾引他。可怜的眸子眼角分明都被染了红意，口中的甜声儿一声一声儿搅的人心痒，那朴灿烈被撩拨的眼中发红，略发了狠反手将肩上被肏的一颠一颠的细脚踝折下来，身下人那漂亮的两个穴便大刺刺曝露到眼前，粗长的鸡巴如何整个破开幽窄的穴口全根没入，这般对折般的姿势叫那根东西几乎连睾丸也要操进一般凶狠非常，两片肥厚的阴唇艳丽的沁在汁液中，被那根青紫的大东西几乎操进穴里再次次带出，红的充了血，“这样呢，会不会操烂兴兴的骚穴，嗯？”

“啊啊啊——”大手钳在大腿根都按出了红印，被迫对折身体被操开宫口的满涨感几乎没了顶，那张艺兴咿呀的尖利扯出一声甜嗓，穴中便像泄了洪一般喷涌出一股淫液浇到敏感的龟头上，那根东西便顿了顿感受着骚穴的潮吹，眼前那对奶子一并喷涌出奶汁来。

那朴灿烈青筋突突直跳险些泄了精，暗骂一句一低头将那弹软的肉粒含入口，自己儿子的伙食便被男人尝得尽兴，大手却作了坏捏住另一颗肉粒口不许它吐奶汁，暗了瞳眸笑道“好甜”，便再度加速肏干数十下，凶猛一撞挤开那被肏的顺畅了些的宫口，一股浓精便一滴不剩的注满宫腔里。

真漂亮。不过松开捏住乳头的手，那肉粒便飞溅出好长一道奶味汁液。张艺兴被肏的失了魂，漂亮的眸子失了焦半眯着喘息，微张的小嘴里水波潋滟的小舌若隐若现，鸡巴成了肉塞子，拔出来，里面满满的浊液便不断溢出来，花穴儿被操干松软失了弹性合不上口，留下指头大小的穴眼儿，一张一合黏连着吐不干净的精液淫液，瞧着好不淫荡。

“......要亲亲。”接吻是再过于寻常的事，不过张艺兴这般索吻却是罕事，这般姿势将软成一摊的人抱起，再度硬起的鸡巴对准早已被干的好肏的穴口挺了进去，那小狐狸被操出嗓子眼的气音还未发出，便被铺天盖地吻了回去。

八点半。

说起来，该回来了吧。

啧，又不带钥匙。门铃声惹得要坐回吊椅的男人略皱了眉，不过望了眼怀里喘息的人，倒是继而勾唇一笑，大手将那两瓣臀肉向上踱些，怀里的小狐狸便因为地心引力的深入小猫一般哼唧了声。

不过十几步的距离，那张艺兴就已被因为走路大幅动作深深浅浅操弄而高潮不断，一手开门时，体内的鸡巴深到极点打开门的一瞬，张艺兴才终于哭腔出声，穴里一并潮吹，沿着股沟淅淅沥沥滴落到地毯上。

“新年快乐。”

门外人脸色早不知黑的吓人，那小孩子模样如今早已有了大人的模样，在外总是发丝一丝不苟的梳在脑后，臭脸的小孩子性格早学会了些职场营业，唯有面对这该死的朴灿烈...

妈的。

“艺兴和这家伙玩的这么开心，都忘了勋勋了吗？”

前一秒还臭脸的可怕的人在将视线转移到那被肏晕了头的人身上骤然便换了嘴脸，发觉张艺兴实在吃软不吃硬，如今倒学会了那年龄卖乖，实在是恶心。朴灿烈忍不住略勾了唇，不过倒是怀里的张艺兴终于恢复了些意识，他本便为吴世勋的早出晚归有几分委屈，如今被朴灿烈肏过了头，便看到救星一般一瘪嘴，像被大人抱的奶娃娃一般伸着两只手向吴世勋，“他欺负我...”

“哥哥乖。”安抚了句张艺兴的小情绪，吴世勋才来得及瞪朴灿烈，躲过张艺兴的视线对口型道。

——你他妈说好的晚上在搞呢！

朴灿烈做了个贱兮兮的无辜表情。  
——他勾引我嘛。  
——你放屁！把那根玩意给老子拔出来！

“嗯...哈...”那alpha眯着眼睛将怀里的人抬起了些力在重重肏进熟悉的敏感点，前一秒还在求助的人便舒服的长喘出声，深处为骤然停止的动作勾出连串瘙痒，回头冲两人气呼呼的乜了眼，抿嘴道，“不...不够...还要。”

看来朴总监满足不了这小狐狸哦。想到这里，那吴世勋才忍不住扬起嘴角，得意洋洋的瞥了眼朴灿烈，合上门放下手里的大包超市袋子，大手一把抚上饥渴的一合一翕的后穴口。那后穴早就被淫液濡染浸满，纤长的手指两根插进挑弄亦通畅非常，两个穴儿都被肆意玩弄的感觉令被夹在中间的张艺兴直冒奶汁，才叫吴世勋想起还未看一眼儿子。

“心心呢。”一面单手迫不及待解开皮带，一面倒还没忘问一句那小崽子的情况，朴灿烈只觉得好笑，由着那崽子将二人撞到门上，身下肉楔对准直冒水的后穴便挤了进去。

“睡了，你他妈也小声点，吵醒了小祖宗还搞个屁。”年轻的腰肢上了发条一般肏的中间被夹击的小Omega几乎发不出声来，瞪圆眼睛由着二人一进一出操干身下的两个穴眼儿，那处的汁液被肉体间撞的啪啪作响。

自有了那奶娃娃，三人间的性事便不得不收敛了许多，小孩子总是眠短，不一会便要醒来，瞧不见张艺兴在便要哭，张艺兴总被那小东西霸占着，一对漂亮的奶子也换了小主子总能二十四小时光明正大的嘬着，实在是叫人不爽，时而忙里偷了空与小狐狸干些开心事，张艺兴也是怕小孩子醒来摔倒磕到，不愿意离开婴儿房，一次实在忍得难受便趁着那撅着屁股给宝宝掖被角的小屁股扒开内裤操弄了几下，好容易弄得那张艺兴意识模糊泛了浪意早忘了拒绝是何物，那小东西竟迷糊糊便坐起了身，一动不动瞧着爹地妈咪在做些什么运动，吓得张艺兴连忙撩下裙子打走身后的alpha，再不许朴灿烈到这婴儿房里胡闹。

实际张艺兴也并非禁欲之人，近来两人忙起来不来烦他，倒是张艺兴自己先泛了情绪，这会被两根硕大填满，高潮迭迭早便忘了收敛些淫叫。

那吴世勋倒是被这一声一声叫的魂都散了三魂，待朴灿烈射精引得前后穴咬的头皮发麻，才终于再度操干数下射了精。

花穴经过几次打桩早被肏的红肿不堪，数次白浆被打了沫子粘连这吞吐不断，两颗奶头早被吮吸掐着肏干的红肿充血，吴世勋瞧的心疼，一把将还插着鸡巴的主人推出去，“去看心心醒了没。”

今日倒也算他不守约，朴灿烈便也不计较，拔出那根东西胡乱擦了几下，提了裤子警告了眼吴世勋便去瞧瞧那小祖宗可有醒了的意思。

“你干嘛才回来...”怀里的人好一会才恢复些气力，瞧见吴世勋，本不想给个好脸色，却又忍不住环着人脖颈，一张小脸埋进去委屈的闷闷道。

“我把去年没休年假全给请了，之后一个月全都陪你，自然得交接处理好事情了。”吴世勋笑眯眯的坐进吊椅里，里头的东西随着晃动深深浅浅的插得舒服，“想我了？”

“哼。”小狐狸抬起头，泪懵懵的小脸便被捏着吻过去。被吻得晕晕乎乎间，便想起下午时候还只有他与心心二人的春节。

窗外是大团的烟火，隔壁家浅浅的饭菜香气飘过来，那是人间烟火味。

电视的声音开得很大，稚嫩的小家伙不知世事的开心只乐，屋里的暖气足极了，可张艺兴却有些被世界抛弃了的失落感。

可他回来了，然后，他也回来了。

体内被填满，好像心尖亦被填的满满一般，气温活过来，两个大男人幼稚的拌嘴也成了不禁莞尔的幸福感。

“吴世勋，你赶紧的把那根玩意拔出来心心醒了。”

“哈？那不是有你看着呢老子刚和老婆温存会。”

“谁老婆你再说一遍？？”

“行行行你老婆你老婆，你老婆让我在操会快去看着别让心心磕到哪儿...”

“......你他妈的吴世勋！”

生活啊。

生活可能是习惯，是新鲜，是感人的电影，一本书，一首歌，一本磁带。  
是有人愿意为你，重复千万遍小事。  
是支持，是理解，是信任，是陪伴。  
是，我需要你。

新年快乐。


End file.
